z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Murphy
|image = cast_z_nation_murphy_season4.jpg |gender = Male |actor = Keith Allan |age = 42 (Born December 8, 1973) |hair = Black |status = Alive |occupation = Postal Fraud (Incarcerated, serving a 3 year sentence) |family = Lucinda Murphy - Mother (Deceased) Lucy Murphy - Daughter (Deceased) Serena - Mother of his child (Deceased) |lifespan = "Puppies and Kittens" to Present |first = "Puppies and Kittens" |ethnicity = Caucasian |color text = black}} Alvin Bernard Murphy ' is the main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in [[Z Nation|''Z Nation]], having been bitten, but not infected presumably due to an experimental vaccine he was forcibly injected with as an inmate of Portsmouth Naval Prison. He is a member of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group. Murphy was set on making the world "blended", through biting people or giving them a "vaccine", putting the receivers under his control. Background ''' was in prison for postal fraud when the zombie apocalypse broke out. The government, desperate for a cure for the zombie virus, started experimenting on prisoners. Murphy was the unwilling victim of medical experimentation for a vaccine, watching two other prisoners die horrifically before his eyes before it was his turn. Directly after being injected with the experimental vaccine, the medical room was overrun by zombies and he was abandoned, conscious, while strapped to the gurney. That’s when Murphy was bitten eight times; however, he survived. That meant Murphy is the key to a cure, and restoring the world to a semblance of what it used to be.Official site In the episode "Welcome to the Fu-Bar", he bit a man in the shoulder. Later, Murphy discovered that the man he bit was killed, but did not turn. This could, perhaps, suggest that he can 'share' his antibodies through a bite, the same way a Zombie's bite can turn another creature. Although neither stated nor alluded to, it may be possible that by passing on his antibodies to other people, those he bites may be able to cure others via the same means. This, however, is just speculation. He can also control people by biting them. When exposed to his saliva or blood, he can use telepathy to have them act out his will. He can also have zombies do his work for him, such as locating things and fight for him. He made it to the season finale but he left the rest of the group behind (Warren, Doc, Cassandra, Addy, and 10k). Personality Murphy is basically a quintessential jerk who is also afflicted with severe PTSD as a result of being partially eaten alive. As a result of being forced to undergo this trauma "for humanity," he doesn't really give too much of a shit about it after he gets out. Trying to move past it, now that there is no one left to contradict him, his survival account paints himself as a hero who volunteered to be injected as something you need to do "for the kids", rather than a crying, begging, pleading inmate who had no choice Fracking Zombies. One of his first acts as a member of the Westward-bound survivor group - a group press-ganged into to safely delivering him to California - was to abandon Doc and 10K in a panicked, flash-back ridden haze even as they were trying to save him from a number of zombies. He will often abandon hope and run for it, regardless of how poorly thought out that is. Such an episode led to the failure of a monumental and much-needed fuel acquisition at the Jersey Devil Refinery, which he refuses to take responsibility or apologize for, unwilling to face his actions. He is shown to be extremely intelligent and cunning, though he is not credited as such. Murphy was capable of deducing the fact that the Zombies wouldn't attack him, using this as a way to save his Allies from Priest Jacob, though this ultimately led to the death of Charles Garnett. Whether or not the vaccine has contributed to this is unclear, but Murphy has become increasingly apathetic. One example is in "Zunami" when he intentionally lets a zombie father into most likely attack or bite the family. When he brings the group supplies he merely states "got them from a dead family". He may have done this because the family, being unable to stop him from just coming in and taking their stuff, was as good as dead. As the series progresses, Murphy becomes more and more misanthropic, although he shows greater sympathy towards the zombies. Unable to kill them or watch them suffer, Murphy seems to connect more with the undead than the humans around him. Though Cassandra and the other zombies have acted no more than mindless puppets, showing no signs of humanity; he tends to treat them more favorably. But he still treats them as no more than play-things, and Cassandra's no exception. He shows no remorse for nearly getting his old friends or others killed and shows more disdain for humanity. Whether due to the strain of being lied/manipulated his PTSD, it's shown in "A New Mission ", he's become more disdainful, showing no more faith humankind. While he was willing to have 10K give mercy to the "starving" zombies. He had 10K shoot a warning shot in order to distance himself from the group. If they don't want to join him, he is willing leaving them to fend for themselves. His only view now is making the world his way, blended. And completely gives up on humanity and saving any remaining humans that don't want to join his new world. In "Little Red and the WolvZ", Murphy shows further commitment to shaping the world to his way and has embraced a zombie diet, as he was shown feasting on brains. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" He is first seen in 2AZ, being prepared for an injection. When the room is overrun by zombies, Hammond abandons him and he is bitten 8 times. When Hammond returns, he finds him alive and decides to bring him to California to extract the cure. In 03AZ, he is seen with Hammond in a boat. After Hammond dies, Murphy considers leaving the group. However, Simon stresses the importance of bringing Murphy to California, causing him to go with the group. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" He is the target of several groups. When he is about to escape, he is detained and beaten by Addison Carver (affected by the death of his friend and her boyfriend Mack). He is captured by those who were his allies. "Zombie Road" "Zombaby" The new member of the Murphy family is born, in a stable under a star. Unfortunately, several zombies come to witness the birth. And Serena sacrifices herself in order to save her child. The next morning Murphy is sitting by the side of the road with his newborn daughter in his arms. He decides to name his child Lucy, after his own mother, Lucinda. Former Powers Murphy was given a dose of an experimental vaccine, which allowed him to survive being bitten by 8 zombies, all at once. This, however, also transformed him into a Mutant-Type Half Zombie. * Mind Control ** In the episode Murphy's Law, he is shown to be able to control the movements of others as long as he can get his DNA inside of somebody's body. He first shows the ability after spitting in Janice's water bottle. As he lifts his hand, as if he were holding a gun, she does the exact same action. Murphy also manages to control Henry and Zimmerman. Making the former offer him a bottle of water, while forcing the latter to commit suicide by shooting himself in the head. * Avoid Aggression By Zombies ** As a result of the vaccine, zombies do not attack Murphy, though they might interact with him in a non-hostile manner. *Self-Sustenance ** Murphy has shown a very little necessity for nutrition or hydration. *Zombie Manipulation/Mutation ** Murphy has shown the power to transform other people into a Human/Zombie Hybrid; first shown when he somehow managed to turn Cassandra into a Human/Zombie Hybrid. The bite mark on her right cheek suggests he bit her as she was dying (from her infected wound). *Enhanced Strength **Once average in raw power, Murphy has been shown to be far stronger than he lets on. He may possibly have the single most enhanced strength of any entity in the series. *Endurance and Stamina ** He can travel farther away surpassing the average human. He was able to walk for ten miles but he did show to be exhausted but still able to travel. He was very eager to travel farther by walking and taking hits from mutants zombies in the last episode of season 1. *Shedding Transformation **As he has been changing, his skin was shown to shed and enhance his average human abilities as he had full control as a mutant. Allies *Lucy Murphy (Deceased) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren *Addison "Addy" Carver *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Steven "Doc" Beck *10K *Cassandra (Deceased) *Mark Hammond (Deceased) *Citizen Z *Serena (Deceased) *Marilyn Merch (Deceased) *Captain Matheson (Deceased) *Will Chaffin *Hope Chaffin (Deceased) *Cassidy Chaffin *Wesson *Poor Bastard (Deceased) *Blends *Zombies (formerly) Killed Victims *Brandon Doyle (Out of Mercy) *Madeline (Caused) *Darren Cooper (Indirectly Caused) *Brett Zimmerman (Caused) *Stranger (Indirectly Caused) *Two "Transmitter" Zombies in Kurian's lab (Caused) *Untold Number of People and Zombies (Indirectly Caused by Nuclear Blasts) *Harold Teller (Out of Mercy) Memorable Quotes "You jackass, a friend of mine ''died trying to get to that pile of junk!"'' - Murphy to General McCandles "We played cards. Once." - Murphy about Doc "They didn't even bury you, the savages..." - Murphy to the body of the man he bit "He didn't turn..." - Murphy to himself about the body of the man he bit "You know... Before the apocalypse, I had the same effect on the ladies!" - Murphy, after the group have to hug him in a horde of zombies "Actually, that's the last of ''her water. Mine is right here."'' - Murphy on drinking the last of Roberta's water "And you call yourself the NSA! Quit looking at porn and find that quack! We've got business to settle!" - Murphy to Citizen Z "I am not one of the resurrected... I'm your Messiah!" - Murphy to Priest Jacob of the Resurrection cult "Kill them." - Murphy to Cassandra after being confronted by Dr. Kurian "Anything else? Can I get you a chai latte while I'm at it?" - Murphy to Zimmerman "It's not like he's going to grow up and become a fine young man!" - Murphy about abandoning a baby "Stunning news, and after that can we please, oh, please go to Disneyland?" "Alright, should I be writing this down?" - Murphy to Zimmerman "Slow ones, never thought I'd be happy to see you guys." "Thank you, I believe I will try that one." - Murphy to zombies in a cage in Murphy's Law "Where are you... You useless bastard?" - Murphy about Citizen Z "I am not your stock boy." - Murphy to Zimmerman "You're just jealous, 'cause they like me more than you." -'' Murphy to Roberta about zombies ''"I don't like the way he said that!" - Murphy about Henry "Why does everyone think they can boss me around?" "Great, just what the world needs. ADHD zombies!" "Oh yeah, you make it sound so easy." - Murphy to Zimmerman "I have a ginormous bladder." - Murphy after a pee-break "So, we are relying on the map of a dead guy." - Murphy regarding Hammond's map "Just because he is dead doesn't make him a hero." - Murphy about Hammond "Ever heard of The Titanic?" - Murphy about Province Town being zombie proof "I'm so hungry, my big guts are eating my little guts." - A seriously hungry Murphy "Selfish little bastard." - Murphy to 10K about food in Philly Feast "This is why we can't have nice things." - Murphy about a vandalized Mount Rushmore "No! Tell me we are not here looking for dead hubby!" - Murphy about Antoine "Do what you got to do. You know, for the kids." - Murphy about why he was part of the vaccine trials "You know if we breed those two, it would be all over for the zombies." Murphy to Doc about 10k and Cassandra "What's up Doc!" -Murphy to Doc "You are not the boss of me. She is." -To Vasquez and Warren Gallery |-|Screencaps= Behind the scenes 7.jpg Murphy_7.png Murphy_8.png Murphy_9.png Murphy_14.jpg Murphy_27.png Murphy_29.png Murphy_30.png Murphy_35.png Murphy_41.png Alvin Murphy.jpg Vaccine.jpg Messiah.jpg Alvin bernard murphy 2.jpg KA.jpg Ka2.jpg Murphy_45.png Murphy_thumps_up.gif Murphy_67.png Murphy_66.png Murphy_47.png Murphy_26.png Murphy_37.jpg Murphy_40.png Murphy_21.jpg Murphy_42.png Murphy_gif.gif Murphy_22.jpg Murphy_24.jpg Murphy_smile.jpg Murphy_12.jpg Murphy_70.png Murphy_shirtless.jpg Murphy_25.png Z-nation-murphy-s-law.png Murphy_71.jpg Murphy_46_edit.png Murphy_73.jpg Murphy_74.png Murphy_75.jpg Murphy_76.jpg Murphy_77.jpg Murphy_31.png Murphy_78.jpg Murphy_23.jpg Murph cass.jpg The Murphy 006.jpg The Murphy 005.jpg Joe n Murphy.jpg Zweed.jpg Day One 016.jpg Day One 012.jpg Day One 003.jpg GE647.jpg Fracking Zombies 016.jpg Fracking Zombies 011.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 020.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 015.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 001.jpg ZNation Zombie Baby Daddy.jpg Zombie Road 021.jpg Zombie Road 015.jpg Zombie Road 014.jpg Zombie Road 010.jpg Zombie Road 008.jpg Zombie Road 004.jpg Zombie Road 002.jpg Zombie Road 2x03.jpg Group lab.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 003.jpg White Light 022.jpg White Light 017.jpg Full Metal Zombie 001.jpg Murphy_1.jpg IMAG0062.jpg References Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Blends Category:Leaders Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters